puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryota Hama
Captain All Japan Ryota Hama S1 Mask Yapperman #4 |height = |weight = |real_height = |real_weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Ibaraki, Osaka, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |trainer = Kaz Hayashi Kohei Suwama |debut = November 3, 2008 |retired = }} is a retired Japanese sumo wrestler and current professional wrestler. Career After retiring from sumo, Hama became a professional wrestler. Hama debuted in professional wrestling on November 3, 2008 losing to former Sumo champion Akebono. On September 23, 2009, Hama and Akebono, known collectively as SMOP (Super Megaton Ohzumo Powers), won the All Asia Tag Team Championship, defeating Minoru Suzuki and Nosawa Rongai. With Akebono as his partner, Hama participated in the 2009 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing 5th out of 9 teams with four victories and four defeats. While still holding the All Asia Tag Team Championship, Hama won the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, defeating champion Satoshi Kojima on March 21, 2010. Hama holds the record for fastest superstar to attain the Triple Crown title, winning the title 503 days after his debut.http://www.cagesideseats.com/2010/3/21/1383850/ryota-hama-becomes-the-most Hama finished the 2010 Champion Carnival in 4th place in Block A. He totaled 4 points having defeated Minoru Suzuki and Seiya Sanada. Hama and Akebono ended up losing the All Asia Tag Team Championship at the hands of Voodoo Murders' TARU and Big Daddy Voodoo on April 29, 2010. Three days later, on May 2, 2010, he lost the Triple Crown Championship in a match against Minoru Suzuki. On June 19, 2013, Hama announced his resignation from All Japan out of loyalty to Keiji Mutoh, who had left the promotion when Nobuo Shiraishi took over as its new president at the beginning of the month. On July 10, 2013, Hama was announced as part of Keiji Mutoh's new Wrestle-1 promotion. Hama wrestled on the promotion's inaugural event on September 8, teaming with Yasufumi Nakanoue in a tag team match, where they were defeated by the Pro Wrestling Zero1 team of Kohei Sato and Ryoji Sai. He adopted a new outfit and mannerisms inspired in WWF's Rikishi, like his trademark thong and Stink Face maneuver. On September 21, 2014, Hama entered the Wrestle-1 Championship tournament, but was defeated in his first round match by Akira. Through Wrestle-1's working relationship with American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Hama worked TNA's Bound for Glory event in Tokyo on October 12, losing to Ethan Carter III. On June 28, 2016, Hama announced he was leaving Wrestle-1 due to his contract with the company expiring. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Running splash **''Ryota Hammer'' (Vertical suplex powerslam) *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **DDT **Elbow drop **''Hamaketsu'' (Jumping seated senton to the opponent's back) **Leg drop **Scoop powerslam **Shining wizard *'Managers' **Megu Fujiura Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Akebono **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **F-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Koriki Choshu1 **Akiho Yoshizawa Cup (2010) – with Keiji Mutoh and Masakatsu Funaki *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Hideyoshi Kamitani (1) and Yasufumi Nakanoue (1) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Shogun Okamoto and Yasufumi Nakanoue (1), Yoshihisa Uto and Yasufumi Nakanoue (4) and Takeshi Irei and Yasufumi Nakanoue (1) **Saikyo Tag League (2018) – with Yasufumi Nakanoue *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'24' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Tag Team Award (2009) – with Akebono **Newcomer Award (2009) 1This championship is not officially recognized by All Japan Pro Wrestling. References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Oudou Roster Category:New Generation Force